


Eyes

by yassdee



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:40:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29661201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yassdee/pseuds/yassdee
Summary: Sometimes he gets lost in his eyes.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Eyes

Eyes

Dammit, his eyes are sparkling again.  
“Toss for me Yama!” Hinata yells jumping joyfully.  
How can I resist those big amber eyes with such pretty long lashes. Is that gold sparkling in the depths? Pretty brown and gold with fire underneath. I lean forward to get another look furrowing my brow.  
Ka-kageyama??? Are you gonna kill me?  
I startle back. “Um no, yeah I’ll toss for you if you don’t suck boke!”  
I’m not gonna. Let’s go.  
Whew. He didn’t notice.  
Lately Hinata’s eyes have just pulled me in. Honestly, when his eyes start sparkling he could ask me anything and I would say yes. I don’t know when it started, but every day I want to get closer and lose myself in those gorgeous, fiery, sparkling amber eyes.


End file.
